


Les Ténèbres sur nous

by Nelja



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Dark, Evil, Fantasy Theology, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les événements des Terres du Milieu racontés du point de vue des Méchants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie I

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages ont été créés par Tolkien. Cette fic est vieille, en hiatus actuellement, mais j'espère la reprendre un jour. D'autres personnages apparaissent dans de petits rôles, puisque cette fanfic reprend une grande partie du Silmarillion, avec juste un changement de point de vue. Mais il y en a trop pour que je mette leurs tags.

Ici est l'histoire de Sauron, dit aussi Gorthaur le cruel, et de son maître Melkor, le plus grand des Ainur qu'il suivit dans sa chute, de par sa propre volonté. ainsi que leurs faits et méfaits depuis le commencement d'Arda jusqu'à la fin de Sauron.

Il n'est rien dit de ce qu'il chanta lors de la Grande Musique. Si de plus sages que lui y avaient pris garde, le mal qu'il fit aurait-il pu être prévu, évité, contré ? Aurait-on même pu l'empêcher de rejoindre l'ombre ? Mais aucune trace n'en reste, et ce récit commence lors de l'entrée des Ainur dans Ea.

Rien n'existait encore, et le vide les surprit et les effraya. Mais quatre des plus grands le bravèrent directement, façonnant de leurs esprits le monde et la matière.

Manwë le tout premier créa l'air qui remplit l'espace, puis les vents qui le parcourent, souples et rapides. Ce fut tout à la fois l'origine du mouvement, et celle de la musique. Et certains des Maiar sentirent en eux un bruissement d'ailes, un parfum de liberté et une fraicheur de brise, et ceux-là surent leur nature ; ils rejoignirent Manwë et l'aidèrent dans son oeuvre.

Ulmo créa l'eau qui coule en gouttelettes, gouttes, ruisseaux et fleuves, sans cesse se divisant puis se réunissant, sans cesse changeant mais sans jamais se perdre. Les Maiar qui sentirent en eux la force des vagues et le murmure des sources, ceux qui pleurèrent en voyant le scintillement des toutes nouvelles couleurs sur la moindre goutte, ceux-là furent ses serviteurs.

Aulë fit la roche dure ou tendre, lisse ou fragmentée, grise ou étincelante ; et il fit la forme et la solidité, ce qui met longtemps à se créer comme à disparaître. Il fit de grands berceaux et accueillit en son sein les eaux d'Ulmo. Et ceux des Maiar qui sentirent en eux l'éclat du métal, la force de la roche et la richesse des cristaux vinrent à lui, et Sauron fut de ceux-là.

Tous ces éléments étaient en équilibre harmonieux, quand Melkor créa le feu en grande rubans qui parcouraient l'espace, et le froid en mille éclats perçants. Ceux des Maiar qui avaient la froideur de la glace ou l'appétit du feu se regroupèrent derrière lui. Le feu fondit les roches en longues rivières de lave liquide, et vaporisa l'eau en air porteur d'orages. Et le froid congela l'eau en cristal solide et fit éclater la roche dure en fragments évasifs. Et Melkor clama sa maîtrise sur tout ce qui avait été créé, et demande pour lui la royauté sur le monde.

Un grand bruit se fit alors parmi les Ainur. Certains blamaient ce chaos, et d'autres l'admiraient pour sa nouveauté. Mais tous reconnurent la grandeur de Melkor. Il semblait que personne n'oserait le contredire, et Sauron se réjouissait déjà d'avoir un tel roi, parmi de nombreux autres. Manwë seul s'avança vers lui pour lui dénier ce droit, et ses amis tremblèrent pour lui. Mais au moment de parler, il fut vêtu de la pure lumière d'Iluvatar, qui éclipsa celle de Melkor, pourtant le plus brillant des Ainur. Melkor recula et fuit seul dans d'autres parties vides du monde ; Manwë fut choisi comme roi.

Aulë et ses serviteurs continuaient d'ordonner la terre, la rendant belle et inébranlable. Aulë fit alors le fer et le cristal, l'or et le mithril, et il fit aussi la terre meuble et tendre, pour l'amour de Yavanna la douce. D'autres firent le cuivre ou l'argile, l'argent ou le sable, imitant leur maître en y apportant leurs variations personnelles.

Mais si Sauron servait Aulë, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Melkor - s'en rendait-il compte lui-même ? Il créa alors le soufre, en cristaux jaune pâle ou en fleurs sublimées. Il se consumait en belle flamme d'un bleu de ciel, mais sa fumée était malfaisante, et il causa bien plus tard de grands malheurs, par l'acide ou par les armes. Il créa aussi le phosphore, dont la pâle lumière illumine un temps les ténèbres, mais ce fut aussi un poison mortel, dont la brulure mord et détruit.

Comme le monde avait pris consistance, les Ainur s'y créèrent un corps de chair, adoptant la forme des futurs enfants d'Iluvatar, qui leur avait montrés la Vision. Les cheveux de Sauron étaient de feu orange, car la flamme de Melkor était touours dans son esprit, et il regrettait son absence.

Quand Melkor vit les autres Ainur, il souhaita lui aussi pouvoir posséder physiquement ce monde, et il se créa un corps. Ses cheveux longs étaient plus noirs que la nuit, car aucune des étoiles de Varda n'aurait voulu s'y montrer. Sa taille était grande, son pas lourd, et nul ne pouvait regarder en face ses yeux de glace et de feu. Ils vint chez les Ainur, et tous voulurent le voir, mais peu parvinrent à le fixer longtemps. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment un des leurs pouvait leur inspirer une telle crainte, en même temps qu'un étrange fascination.

Il s'avança devant Manwë, et presque tous crurent qu'il venait pour proposer une réconciliation, car ils ne connaissaient pas encore les sentiments de l'ombre. Mais Melkor se dressa, leva le bras comme pour prêter serment, et dit d'une voix tonnante, devant tous les Ainur.

"Loin d'ici, seul, j'ai déjà renié en mon coeur la lumière d'Iluvatar. Et je le fais encore, solennellement, devant cette assemblée. Je désire renier ce qu'il m'avait accordé, je chercherai ma propre lumière, car ma liberté est à ce prix. Et j'invite ceux qui le souhaitent à me rejoindre dans ma lutte, à suivre mon geste s'ils l'osent."

Puis il s'en fut seul, car personne ne le suivit. Mais quelques jours après, des bruits circulaient déjà chez les Ainur : on disait que la plupart des esprits du feu qui avaient suivi Melkor au début des âges étaient allés le rejoindre. Et ceux qui en cherchaient un de leurs amis, souvent ne le trouvaient pas. On disait que Melkor avait entrepris une grande guerre contre le monde, et qu'il comptait détruire ce que les autres avaient construit, avec tant de peine.

Sauron le sut quand il fut envoyé, avec d'autres des serviteurs d'Aulë, pour tenter de guérir une de ces blessures faites à la surface de la terre. Ce qui avait été une haute montagne était maintenant un lac de feu ; les plus belles des pierres avaient fondu et coulé.

"Comment a-t-il pu détruire une montagne d'une telle majesté ?" murmura un des Maiar.

Mais Sauron se tut, car autant qu'il avait admiré le fier sommet qui se dressait ici, autant il aimait la montagne égorgée et le lac de flammes, la lumière sombre et la force qui en émanaient.

Ils conversaient tout en dressant des barrières de pierre pour empêcher la roche fondue de déborder sur les terres.

"Certains disent qu'il a promis de nous prendre le monde, ou du moins la plus grande partie, et qu'ils laisserait à chacun de ceux qui l'auront suivi une petite partie des terres, pour qu'ils puissent les gouverner à leur guise.

\- Ne croyez pas ses discours. Il est vain d'espérer la liberté de celui qui ne rêve que de régner sur les autres. Il peut avoir décidé de refuser la soumission à Iluvatar, qui est pourtant douce. Ne pas vouloir de maître est stupide, mais je le comprends. Mais que dire de ceux qui le suivent? Accepter d'être un esclave pour pouvoir régner sur d'autres esclaves : qui peut souhaiter un tel sort ?

\- Et c'est encore dans le cas où il pourrait gagner, mais c'est impossible. Même s'il est le plus fort des Ainur, il ne peut les vaincre tous réunis."

Et Sauron pensait, et se disait que tous les Maiar étaient les serviteurs des Valar, et que les Valar eux-mêmes servaient Iluvatar - sauf Melkor, qui l'avait rejeté. Et que s'il n'y avait pas de honte à être un serviteur, il y en avait à servir quelqu'un qu'on avait pas choisi, et que les Maiar qui suivaient Melkor devraient être libres de leurs choix - mais que lui-même resterait à Aulë, malgré la beauté sauvage des champs de flammes.

Mais il devait être un jour où Sauron verrait Melkor de près, pour son malheur. Parcourant le monde en quête d'espace, il venait de découvrir un des multiples lieux que Melkor avait corrompus et rendus inhabitables. De l'eau bouillante y jaillissait d'un sol de glace, la fumée en était étouffante, et un être vivant n'aurait pu s'y tenir sans être à moitié gelé et à moitié brulé, mais aucun être vivant vulnérable au feu ou au froid n'existait encore à l'époque, et Sauron resta fasciné par l'irrégularité des torrents d'eau qui montait vers le ciel, avant de se refroidir et de se condenser en frêles réseaux de glace.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de quitter ce spectacle pour aller annoncer cette nouvelle destruction à Aulë, il sentit derrière lui une présence imposante et sut qui c'était, et la peur l'étreignit, sans qu'il sut de quoi il avait peur ; en effet les Maiar et les Valar, qui quittaient à volonté leur corps de chair pour en prendre un nouveau, ne pouvaient ni souffrir ni mourir.

Et Melkor lui parla longuement, comme on parle à un enfant. Il lui parla de la liberté qu'il cherchait et qu'il ne pouvait trouver, car Iluvatar était dans les actes de chacun, bien qu'il leur ait promis une vie indépendante, mais il ne demanda rien à Sauron, qui sentit qu'il devrait parler quand même.

"Je ne veux pas vous suivre pour détruire ce que d'autres ont créé.

\- Ce n'est pas la destruction que je souhaite, mais la création, et je demande une place pour ce que je crée. Ne souhaites-tu pas toi aussi créer quelque chose qui ne vienne que de toi, dans lequel ni Aulë, ni même Iluvatar n'auraient leur part ?"

Sauron était fasciné par ces paroles, mais aussi par la voix et l'allure de celui qui les prononçait, qu'il pouvait enfin regarder en face, pendant une brève durée, après quoi ses yeux embarassés, presque blessés par tant de majesté, cherchaient à se fixer sur un autre objet, avant de revenir à Melkor.

\- Je ne désire rien de tel, put-il finalement répondre mensongèrement. Et vous ne pouvez pas me l'accorder.

\- Bien sûr, que je ne peux pas te l'accorder, fit Melkor tonnant. Si j'y avais ma part, cela ne viendrait plus de toi. Je ne peux que chercher pour moi-même.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas créer, pourtant ? et Sauron montra le champ d'eau brulante et de glace.

\- Je peux essayer, mais je sens encore une part de la lumière d'Iluvatar dans ce que je crée, même à ma propre façon. C'est la façon de créer d'Aulë, et la tienne, de n'être que l'éxécutant d'une source extérieure. Rien de tout cela n'est encore réellement à moi. - il ricana - ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir maîtrise dessus, tant qu'Iluvatar ne se montre pas. A ceux qui me suivront, je donnerai une part de ce que je pourrai conquérir sur les autres. Et puisque toi, par crainte ou par manque d'imagination, tu ne cherches pas la liberté non plus, ni la création, tu peux au moins faire partie de mes serviteurs.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent, que vous ne pouvez pas faire vous-même ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide. Car je veux ce monde, ou au moins une partie, dont on ne puisse me disputer la propriété. Et quand je l'aurai, j'aurai la matière pour chercher ma nouvelle lumière. Je l'ai cherchée dans le vide, et je ne l'y ai pas trouvée.

Sauron se sentait de plus la tentation de céder, sans savoir vraiment si ce qu'il ressentait était un désir de possession, ou l'envie de participer à un projet qui lui semblait plus ambitieux que tous ceux qui avaient pu jaillir de l'esprit d'Aulë. Ou peut-être même encore autre chose.

\- Nous serions vos esclaves, malgré ce que vous nous promettez ! cria-t-il encore pour se libérer de cette tentation.

La voix de Melkor se teinta d'ironie.

\- Tu as raison. Reste l'esclave d'Iluvatar, si c'est ce que tu préfères. Après tout, je n'ai nul besoin de toi. Mais ne pense pas être libre, en ce moment. Personne ne l'est. Pas même moi. Et toi moins que les autres.

Sauron se sentit humilié et furieux. Les phrases de Melkor résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles. "Je n'ai nul besoin de toi." L'envie de lui prouver le contraire le dévorait. Mais déjà Melkor s'éloignait.

Sauron se rappela Iluvatar, la source de tout, la voix qui leur suggérait les mélodies qui étaient l'univers, quand aucun monde confiné ne les retenait encore. Il pensa à Aulë, à sa noblesse et son ingéniosité. Et il regarda Melkor, qui lui proposait une guerre incertaine, dirigée contre celui qui les avait créés et contre le monde entier. Même si sa puissance le fascinait, il ne pouvait croire que Melkor pourrait un jour rivaliser avec Iluvatar. Mais s'il ne pouvait le croire, il se retrouvait presque à le souhaiter.

Et il choisit.

"Je vous suivrai." dit-il.

\- En es-tu capable ? Rejetteras-tu tes anciens maîtres ?"

Sauron ressentit un sentiment d'exaltation qui se mêlait à la peur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de leur discussion et à un reste de honte. Il se mit à genoux devant Melkor.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui, je cesse d'être un des serviteurs d'Aulë, et je ne suivrai plus que vous. Je vous aiderai de tout mon pouvoir à conquérir, contrôler et changer ce monde. Je renie également la lumière d'Iluvatar et je ne vivrai plus que dans votre lumière.

\- C'est bien, répondit Melkor. Viens, maintenant."

Melkor proposa de le suivre à de nombreux autres Maiar, parmi ceux qu'il avait choisis pour leurs caractères en conformité avec le sien. Mais certains d'entre eux regrettèrent leur acte et rejoignirent à nouveau les autres Valar, comme le fit Ossë, serviteur d'Ulmo, Maia très puissant à qui Melkor avait promis la maîtrise sur les mers s'il triomphait. Et ils furent nombreux à être inconstants, à cette époque, tant le sort du monde était inconstant lui-même. Par contre, la plupart des esprits du feu qui s'étaient déclarés ses serviteurs au commencement des temps le restèrent avec lui.

Melkor, Sauron, et les autres Ainur qui avaient suivi Melkor continuaient de se battre pour imposer au monde leur sauvagerie, créant plaines de glaces et montagnes de flamme, rendant les sources brulantes et fétides, étendant de grands champs de cristaux de sel stériles et douloureux, aux formes torturées, frappant le monde d'éclairs aux couleurs malsaines qui laissaient derrière eux une odeur fétide. Les autres tentaient bien de réparer leurs changements, mais nul ne savait à l'avance où et quand ils allaient frapper - et il sembla un temps que Melkor allait vaincre.

Mais alors, du monde extérieur dont les Valar et les Maiar s'étaient coupés surgit Tulkas le fort, envoyé par la main même d'Iluvatar. Son intelligence était faible, mais il n'était venu que pour exercer sa force brute contre Melkor, qui connut à l'époque de nombreux revers.

Alors, les Valar surent leur victoire et décidèrent que Melkor serait chassé au-delà des portes de la nuit. Mais ils ne voulaient perdre tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi, et durent décider, avec chagrin, de ceux dont l'erreur ne pouvait pas être réparée, et Aulë plaida avec chaleur pour Sauron, bien qu'il n'ait pas lui-même demandé son pardon.

Parmi ceux qu'ils n'estimèrent pas assez, certains fuirent et se cachèrent dans des contrées éloignées, et les autres, soit qu'ils lui fussent fidèles, soit qu'ils se sentissent trop dépendants pour souhaiter d'être seuls, suivirent Melkor dans son exil.

Aulë réclama Sauron à ses côtés, qui fut écrasé par sa clémence, et ne put pendant un temps rejeter ce poids. Mais, bien qu'il aie essayé de ses mêler aux autres, il ne retirait plus aucune joie d'un travail exécuté sous de tels ordres. Il repensait aux paroles de Melkor et sentait à nouveau l'exaltation lui traverser les veines, puis il pensait à ses propres paroles à cette époque, et rougissait de honte. Non plus de les avoir proférées, comme il l'avait cru un instant, abreuvé par les leçons des Valar ; mais de les avoir trahies.

Il fut un moment ou la peur de l'espace hors du monde, et même la crainte qu'il éprouvait par avance devant les déclarations de mépris que Melkor pouvait avoir pour un traître, ne purent plus compenser son ennui, et surtout son désir de revoir celui qu'il avait choisi pour maître.

Alors il partit seul, en secret, et franchit les portes de la nuit.


	2. Partie II

Retirés au-delà du monde, Melkor et ceux qui l'avaient suivi crurent trouver dans ces lieux vides un point où exercer leur pouvoir, où agir en toute liberté, et sans doute une base d'où leurs forces se répandraient un jour sur le monde. Melkor souhaitait plus, beaucoup plus, que ce coin d'espace, plus modeste que n'importe laquelle des demeures des Valar. Mais il entreprit déjà de le façonner à son gré, tout en attendant le moment où leur force renouvelée pourrait prendre une revanche sur Tulkas.

Son esprit imaginait des formes nouvelles et folles, mais toujours leur matérialisation le décevait. Il y voyait une copie, une ombre, de ce qu'il avait déjà fait, ou même parfois de ce qu'il avait déjà vu faire par les autres Valar, et il les détruisait avec fureur. Ce pays qu'il avait cru trop petit, il ne pouvait le remplir de sa création seule.

Certains des servants de Melkor avaient pris l'apparence de ce qu'on appela plus tard les Balrogs : ils parcouraient leur bout de monde, sous forme de monstres armés de fouets de feu. De moins en moins souvent on les voyait sous une autre forme, tant était grand leur amour de la destruction et du chaos. Derrière eux ne se trouvait plus qu'un ammoncellement de roches sombres et de lave. D'autres des serviteurs de Melkor, qui avaient promis leur soutien pour la guerre contre les Valar, avaient renoncé à toute action qui ne fut pas guerrière : ils restaient mornes devant la plaine morne, attendant l'attaque, sans bouger, sans parler, sans penser. Certains se battaient entre eux pour asseoir leur suprématie. D'autres s'enfuyaient dans les étendues désertes, pour chercher la solitude.

Peu d'entre eux essayaient de créer, et ceux qui s'y essayaient, Melkor détruisait leurs créations aussi violemment que les siennes propres. De ses oeuvres, et parfois, beaucoup plus rarement, ce celles d'un autre, il ne gardait que parfois un éclat de foudre, un fragment de violence pétrifiée. Mais même si cette terre était loin des Valar, des lois semblaient s'imposer là-bas aussi : certaines choses ne pouvaient durer, certaines choses parmi les plus belles disparaissaient en peu de temps sans qu'aucune force ne put les maintenir.

Les souvenirs de Melkor s'estompaient. A vivre dans ce lieu identique, monotone, qui ne connaissait que ses premières créations, champs informes de glace, lacs de lave ne s'appuyant sur rien, il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait rêvé auparavant, ni même de ce qu'il pouvait faire, quand il détruisait et modifiait pour lui ce que les autres faisaient, quand il acceptait une part de l'esprit d'Iluvatar dans ses oeuvres.

Le fragment de nouveauté qu'il avait pu préserver, il le garda, s'en faisant un palais, laissant qui voulait s'en approcher ou le voir. Certains essayaient de l'imiter, et il s'en fâchait. Car ces copies ne pouvaient valoir l'original, chacune semblant devenir plus laide et plus compromise. Il fut un jour où un Balrog détruisit par violence aveugle une partie de ce palais, et en en constatant la disparition, en en voyant les copies, les traits de Melkor se firent plus durs, et il prit une apparence plus effrayante que tout ce qu'il avait été jadis lors de la guerre contre Tulkas, et sa voix fit trembler la terre lasse et le ciel bas.

Le corps du Balrog, tout puissant qu'il fut, entièrement fait pour le combat, se décomposa. Lors de la précédente guerre, les corps détruits libéraient l'âme des Maiar, qui de leur énergie divine s'en créaient un nouveau, par le temps et la magie. Mais cette âme avait trop longtemps vécu dans ce corps, sans le regarder, car son apparence était déplaisante, seule sa force comptait. Et lorsque le corps s'évanouit, l'âme ne put plus se rappeler forme ni beauté. Elle n'avait plus que destruction en elle, et elle ne put rappeler à elle la création et l'existence. Ce fut la première fois qu'une créature d'Iluvatar disparut entièrement, sans espoir de retour. Et tous ceux qui regardaient connurent la peur de la mort, qui ne les quitta jamais vraiment à partir de ce jour.

Mais ce furent de tout autres sentiments qui avaient été semés en Melkor. Il avait vu détruit une partie de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait le reconstruire, et il ressentait une grande frustration de voir cette preuve que son pouvoir baissait au lieu d'augmenter. Mais aussi, il avait éprouvé du plaisir à rendre destruction pour destruction, et il ressentit à nouveau en lui la sauvagerie des premiers temps. Les deux le poussèrent à la décision d'abandonner cet espace désert.

Il n'y a plus de nouveau, il n'y a plus de création, pensait-il! Ce n'est pas que moi, Arda est finie pour tous, et il n'y a plus rien à y faire, que d'attendre les enfants d'Iluvatar. Mais il ne le croyait pas vraiment, car avec Sauron, il était arrivé que d'autres le rejoignent, lui apportant les nouvelles d'une terre belle et neuve qu'il haïssait déjà. Mais il voulut voir de ses yeux. En silence, ils franchirent les portes de la nuit. Et ils furent dans Arda, loin au nord, suffisamment loin des Valar pour pouvoir être ignorés. Mais d'autres qu'eux sentirent bien la présence de Melkor. Il y eut ceux qui l'avaient servi lors de la première guerre, et qui, lâches, n'avaient osé ni le suivre dans son exil, si revoir les Valar. Il y eut ceux qui avaient voulu rejoindre les Valar, mais qui, soit qu'ils ne l'aient fait que pour leur confort, soit qu'ils ne puissent pas rejeter le mal que Melkor avait semé en eux, entendirent aussi son secret appel et l'instruisirent de la situation. Et, unis à nouveau, ils se dissimulèrent, attendant l'heure.

Les paysages de ces terres reculées étaient tristes et froids, mais auprès de cette étendue grise de laquelle ils venaient, il leur sembla redécouvrir le monde. Melkor fut frappé par ce qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, et au lieu d'attaquer tout de suite, il ordonna que fut faite une immense forteresse, qui pourrait les dissimuler s'ils encouraient un second revers devant Tulkas. Et les serviteurs impatients s'y attelèrent sans tarder, et construisirent Utumno, la plus grande et la plus sombre forteresse qui fut jamais.

Ces lieux étaient peu propices à la vie, étant trop éloignés du doux séjour des Valar. Mais il s'y trouvait pourtant des bêtes et des plantes, petites et faibles. Les créations de Yavanna y rejoignaient celles d'Ulmo ou de Manwë. La plupart de ceux qui vinrent n'en avaient jamais vus, et les souvenirs de la vision les avaient quittés avec tout le reste, dans ce long séjour loin de la lumière et de la couleur. Le faible reflet de la lumière d'Illuin et d'Ormal qui leur parvenait, leur semblait plus vif que tout ce qu'ils avaient cru voir.

Les créatures vivantes, en mouvement, toujours changeantes, exercèrent une sombre attraction sur Melkor. Etres capables de douleur et de peur, sur lesquels il pouvait exercer sa force, mais dont il jalousait la création plus qu'il n'avait jamais jalousé aucune oeuvre des Valar. Tout comme il avait autrefois modifié, en les détruisant, les plus grandes oeuvres d'Aulë, il entreprit d'imposer sa marque sur cette nouveauté. Et tout comme il détruisait auparavant les oeuvres qui ne lui suffisaient pas, il détruisait maintenant les résultats de ses expériences - mais plus dans la colère. La frustration de ne plus en être le créateur était maintenant calme, mêlée d'un plaisir malsain à répandre la souffrance.

C'est pendant cette période que furent crées, par lui et par ses quelques serviteurs qui n'étaient pas entièrement tournés vers la guerre, les sombres poisons qui altèrent les formes et font souffrir les corps, et ils les répandirent dans les forêts proches. Et les bêtes devinrent monstrueuses et cruelles, et détruisirent celles qui ne l'étaient pas, et Melkor fit de grands lacs de sang au fond de ses montagnes, sur lesquels flottaient des caillots aux formes monstrueuses, et l'espace d'un instant, il lui semblait être revenu aux commencements d'Arda, quand le monde était devant ses yeux et qu'il n'avait qu'à le soumettre à sa loi, au mépris de tout autre. Puis il se rappelait son échec, son vide, et il se lançait à nouveau dans une frénésie secrète de destruction.

Mais un jour, son esprit changea : il rassembla ses serviteurs, et leur annonça qu'ils allaient enfin lancer leur attaque sur Arda. Ses troupes crièrent leur joie, et un instant elles rêvèrent de nouveau, elles imaginèrent la victoire, la vengeance, la violence et le pouvoir. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore pris forme guerrière le firent alors, et ce fut une formidable armée, qui fit trembler les étoiles. Et ils descendirent vers le sud.

La longue colonne tonnante marcha, vola, se répandit avec la rapidité d'un éclair, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre d'Arda, les paysages devenaient plus variés et plus doux, et l'avancée de l'armée les marquait plus cruellement. L'attaque soudaine de Melkor, soutenie par le chaos de ceux qui venaient après lui, détruisit les lampes et les changea en un serpent de feu qui brula irrémédiablement Arda, qui depuis n'a jamais retrouvé la beauté qu'elle avait alors.

Alors, tous les Valar traquèrent Melkor, tandis que tous les Maiar essayaient de défendre le monde contre son armée, tout en lamentant l'ampleur de leur perte. Melkor ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il avait perdu de force qu'en entendant Manwë, en apercevant Tulkas, qui voulaient venger la beauté de leur pays. Il fuit alors, saisi d'une peur panique, et regagna Utumno. Certains de ses serviteurs purent faire de même, et le rejoignirent plus tard par des chemins détournés, mais d'autres ne revinrent jamais, car maintenant la mort avait prise sur chacun d'eux.

Sauron avait été demandé par Melkor dans la salle de son trône, au coeur de la montagne, dans une des pièces les plus secrètes de sa forteresse. Il se réjouissait de cet entretien, mais son maître l'accueillit avec agressivité, le sourcil froncé d'orages.

"Réponds-moi! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Seigneur, vous m'avez appelé...

\- Et pourquoi m'obéis-tu ?" Melkor interrompit Sauron qui voulait répondre. "Parmi mes serviteurs, il en est que j'ai aveuglés par des promesses que je ne pourrai jamais tenir. D'autres tremblent devant moi et craignent ma vengeance, et d'autres enfin n'ont même plus assez de pensée pour me quitter. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je veux vous aider, dans la mesure de mes moyens. Il répéta cette phrase qu'il s'était repassée des centaines de fois dans sa tête. "Je ne vivrai plus que pour votre lumière."

Melkor se leva, et sa voix grave et forte étourdit Sauron.

"Sais-tu seulement de quoi tu parles ?"

Il se rassit.

"J'ai cherché ma lumière, comme je me l'étais promis. J'ai cherché pendant des âges, mais je n'ai rien trouvé! Parce qu'il n'y a rien. Parce que rien ne nous a été laissé en propre. En même temps que je m'éloigne de l'esprit d'Iluvatar, que cette lumière que j'ai voulu chasser me quitte, je perds en force et en pouvoir. Et je ne sais quand cessera cette déchéance.

\- Vous pensez donc... avoir échoué...

\- J'ai échoué. Sans doute possible. Mais je ne laisserai pas les autres triompher pour autant. Je n'ai pas de lumière à moi, mais les autres n'en auront pas non plus! Tout ce qui est beau, tout ce qui est leur création, je le détruirai dès que ce sera à ma portée. Je ner la posséderai jamais, mais les autres non plus ! Ainsi la partie sera égale, et je réparerai l'injustice qu'Iluvatar m'a faite !"

Sa voix devint plus douce, plus insidieuse.

"Et toi, que feras-tu ?"

Sauron se sentait glacé, à la fois par les révélations qui lui étaient faites et par le ton sur lequel Melkor lui parlait. Mais il n'hésita pas une seconde.

"Je vous suivrai encore."

Melkor cria avec violence.

"Pourquoi ?" Sauron ne répondait pas. "Tu es un des seuls ici à ne pas te plaire que dans la destruction. As-tu peur des Valar ? Regarde-toi ! Sais-tu que depuis la destruction des lampes, aucun de mes serviteurs n'a repris une forme qui soit à la ressemblance enfants d'Iluvatar ?"

Il reprit plus doucement.

"Ils ne le peuvent plus. Sauf toi. Ta beauté dépasse celle de la plupart de nos ennemis. Mes serviteurs ont renié la lumière d'Iluvatar, comme moi, et comme moi ils perdent en pouvoir. Ils ne peuvent plus créer quoi que ce soit de beau, même en imitation. Si mes ennemis te voient, ils ne te rejetteront pas."

Sauron ne savait pas où Melkor voulait en venir, et un frisson déplaisant lui courait dans le corps.

"Pourquoi toi ? N'as-tu pas rejeté la lumière d'Iluvatar, comme les autres ? Et pourrais-tu un traître à leur solde ?

\- Seigneur Melkor... - et la voix de Sauron tremblait - Je vous ai trahi il y a longtemps. Quand je vous ai rejoint, je n'ai reçu aucune punition. Aujourd'hui, si vous voulez traiter comme un coupable, je l'accepterai comme un du, mais croyez-moi...

\- Dis-moi juste pour quelle raison !

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré - il regarda Melkor, et fut sur de sa propre pensée. - Quoi que vous fassiez, je veux y avoir ma part.

\- Il fut un temps, oui, où je comprenais qu'on puisse désirer me servir, sans rien recevoir en retour. Je fuis le plus grand des Valar, mais ce temps est passé, et maintenant je suis seul contre tous. - Il regarda Sauron d'un air dégouté - Et je le suis parce que j'ai voulu être libre. Mais toi, quitte à préférer la servitude, pourquoi es-tu avec moi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Autre que vous. Je répèterai mon serment de fidélité si vous le souhaitez, et toute autre chose que vous me demanderez, je le ferai."

Il s'agenouilla devant Melkor, comme il l'avait fait il y a longtemps, et il attendit, longtemps, sans bouger. L'atmosphère lui sembla se détendre.

"Je n'ai pas confiance en toi." lui dit Melkor.

Il resta sans bouger, sans penser à répondre. Mais Melkor ne put lire de peur en lui, ni de mensonge. Juste de la soumission. Il se radoucit.

"Je n'ai pas confiance. Aussi tu resteras près de moi, pour que je puisse te surveiller."

Un éclair de soulagement émerveillé traversa Sauron. Il hocha la tête et s'assit aux pieds de Melkor, le plus respectueusement possible, puis il resta là, observant son maître, et essayant pour sa part de se faire oublier...

Pendant ces âges, Melkor continuait à modifier toutes sortes de créatures, les privant de la beauté qui avait présidé à leur création, puis les relachait, pour qu'elles répandent toujours plus loin l'obscurité qui devait devenir universelle. Les Valar avaient fui loin, au-delà de la mer, et, même si la haine que Melkor avait pour eux lui donnait des désirs de les retrouver et de tout détruire à nouveau, il voulut d'abord augmenter son pouvoir en créant des êtres qui ne vivraient que pour la destruction, et il construisit dans Angband les systèmes de torture les plus effroyables, pour arriver à ce résultat.

Ainsi naquirent les sombres chauve-souris vampires, en triste imitation des oiseaux du ciel, et aussi les loups-garous, qui n'avaient des loups que la férocité, sans hériter de leur grâce. Il en lacha certains, pour effrayer les autres animaux, et fit élever les autres pour garder Utumno ; jamais le sang ne séchait sur leurs griffes. Il voulut aussi corrompre les poissons pour contaminer le domaine d'Ulmo, amis cet élément était tellement incompatible avec le sien que toutes les bêtes qu'il créait ainsi étaient faibles et lâches ; rapidement, elles moururent toutes, sauf certaines, qui se cachèrent au creux des montagnes.

C'est alors que s'éveillèrent les enfants d'Iluvatar.

Et ce fut dès lors sur eux que se concentrèrent tous les désirs de perversion de Melkor. Il commença par aller les voir avec des douces paroles, et son but était de leur inculquer la haine des Valar et de tout ce qui est beau. Mais il ne put y arriver : les elfes n'avaient confiance en lui que lorsqu'il prenait apparence trompeuse, et leur amour pour la beauté semblait aussi naturel que leur besoin de manger ou de boire.

Alors, de dépit de n'avoir pu les convertir à sa cause de lutte contre les Valar et l'esprit d'Iluvatar, il voulut les priver de cette beauté à laquelle ils tenaient tant. Les appareils de torture dans les souterrains d'Utumno avaient déjà été longuement réfléchis et expérimentés, et il en fit de pires encore.

Les elfes furent torturés pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que leur forme extérieure devienne noire et laide. Au début, ils mouraient bien avant que leur métamorphose ne devienne trop remarquable. Car leur dégoût de ces endroits était tel, par rapport à la beauté insoupçonnée qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, mais qui était dans leur âme, qu'ils quittaient naturellement le monde pour rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos. Melkor pouvait les plier à sa volonté par l'hypnose, mais cette ultime évasion, il ne pouvait l'empêcher.

On dit que c'est Sauron, enjoint par son maître de trouver une solution, qui eut l'idée, avant de les déformer, de leur faire subir de telles douleurs qu'ils suppliaient, qu'ils priaient leurs tortionnaires de les laisser partir. Et alors Sauron venait à eux et leur demandait de prêter fidélité à Melkor. Ceux qui, après plusieurs semaines de ces traitements, refusaient toujours, finissaient par être tués. Mais avec les autres, Melkor pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait : la honte et la peur leur interdisaient d'essayer de gagner un autre royaume, qu'ils craignaient maintenant qu'ils s'étaient soumis. Même s'ils pensaient ne l'avoir fait qu'en parole, ils étaient retenus par le remords, et ensuite, plus aucune modification physique horrible ne pouvait leur amener la mort. Ils ne pouvaient même plus la souhaiter.

Oh, bien sûr, ils souffraient toujours, mais moins.

Ils voulaient haïr cette douleur, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la remercier d'avoir diminué. Non seulement leur dignité était perdue, mais même leur haine envers leurs créateurs leur échappait, à demi remplacée par la haine qu'ils resentaient envers eux-mêmes. Après tout, leur disait-on, ils avaient plié, ils méritaient ce qui était arrivé, et leur déchéance physique n'était que le reflet de ce qu'ils avaient librement choisi.

Leur haine se tournait également vers les autres elfes, ceux qui n'avaient pas été capturés, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la souffrance, ceux qu'ils jalousaient pour leur beauté et leur liberté, qu'ils ne connaissaient plus mais qu'ils ressentaient comme une blessure.

Ils étaient prévus comme une vengeance esthétique, contre tous les elfes, tous les Valar, la beauté en général, et contre Iluvatar, mais cette haine qui leur donnait la force les fit rapidement considérer comme une arme de guerre. On leur fit construire des campements rudimentaires plutôt que de les tuer ou de les relâcher, on en fit encore plus, on les fit se reproduire.

A cette époque, certains des orques pouvaient se souvenir qu'ils avaient été des elfes, ou que leurs ancêtres en avaient été. La plupart n'en retiraient que plus de souffrance, avec la conscience de ce dont ils avaient été privés, mais certains, sans qu'on leur ait jamais expliqué quoi que ce soit sur Iluvatar, avaient ressenti son existence, et voulaient encore croire qu'ils seraient pardonnés après leur mort. Certes, en se soumettant à Morgoth, les premiers orques avaient commis un crime, que porteraient pour toujours leur descendants, mais ne pouvait-il pas y avoir une rédemption, après une entière vie de douleur ?

Leurs instincts les poussaient vers la jalousie et le mal ; infliger la souffrance était leur seule joie. Ils étaient mauvais, et ils en avaient conscience, sans pour autant pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais même ceux qui en étaient le plus persuadés continuaient à croire à un pardon possible, à quelque chose après. Des bruits coururent un temps sur l'un d'entre eux qui, rejetant le mal pour lui, sauverait leur race entière, mais il advint que quelqu'un eu vent de cette croyance, qui fut noyée dans le sang noir, et il ne leur resta plus pour futur que la nuit.

Ces légions sombres furent lancées contre ceux qui étaient les leurs auparavant, le fils contre le père, l'épouse contre l'époux. Ces massacres continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Morgoth s'en lasse ; alors les orques inutilisés restèrent dans leur vide, moins profond mais non moins sombre que celui de leurs créateurs.

Sauron était resté dans la compagnie de Melkor pendant longtemps, essayant de se rendre utile. Il tentait d'effacer ses soupçons autant qu'il le pouvait, et un jour il se vit de nouveau convoquer dans la noire salle du trône d'Utumno.

"Loyal serviteur" commença Melkor - et Sauron ressentit un doux sentiment s'emparer de lui - "Les orques sont l'horreur ; laids, cruels et immondes, et tu sais que c'est un compliment, que c'est bon, que c'est ce que nous cherchons. Mais sais-tu pourquoi je le cherche ?"

Sauron acquiesça. Chaque mot de la précédente conversation qu'il avait eue avec Melkor était resté gravé dans son esprit en lettres de feu et de sang. Melkor reprit.

"Je pense que oui ; je pense que tu peux vraiment le comprendre. Pourquoi nous cherchons ce qui est laid, avant même de chercher la victoire. Il n'y aura plus de loyauté, entre nous et nos adversaires. Plus aucun conflit ne sera honorable ; il n'y aura plus que des massacres sales. Tel est maintenant mon but. J'ai eu mon honneur de révolté, et cela aussi me semble aujourd'hui trop proche de ce qu'ils sont. Tu as juré de me suivre, et tu devras être mon serviteur en cela aussi."

Encore un signe de tête d'approbation, d'abandon.

"Je m'attendais à cela." reconnut Melkor.

"Je ne vous comprends cependant pas suffisamment. La victoire et la destruction ne devraient-elles pas être le seul but qui nous importe ?

\- La destruction de tout ce qui est beau, oui. S'il y a de la grandeur dans nos batailles, s'il y a de l'honneur, nous créons plus que nous ne détruisons, tout en en laissant le crédit à nos adversaires. Je ne veux plus cela. Nous perdrons le notre, et par la peur, nous leur feront les perdre aussi. Nous n'attaquerons que si nous sommes en position de supériorité. Nous ne leur laisserons rien. Sais-tu, Iluvatar m'a dit un jour que tout ce que je ferais serait une part de son plan, que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre à ce que je veux par moi-même, et cette pensée me ronge. Je me comporterai de telle sorte, et je ferai se comporter mes ennemis de telle sorte, qu'il sera un jour où il aura honte de l'avoir pensé.

\- Vous pensez réellement pouvoir prévoir ce qu'il pensera?" C'était demandé qu'un ton neutre, sans marque de surprise, sans réaction violente.

\- Je ne sait pas si je peux prévoir, mais je sais ce dont je suis capable. Et s'il n'en a pas honte..." Melkor ricana, un rictus horrible déformait ses traits. "S'il n'en a pas honte, les autres se trompent tellement sur son compte que cette satisfaction me suffit, je ne demande rien de plus."

\- J'ai compris, Seigneur Melkor." Sauron voyait encore de la beauté, celle qu'avaient toujours eu pour lui les oeuvres de Melkor, même dans cette résolution extrême, mais il n'en dit mot, craignant sa colère. "J'attends vos ordres.

\- Je te crois. Je crois en effet que tu peux me comprendre, et aussi que tu es le seul de mes misérables serviteurs à le pouvoir encore. Tu seras gardien de l'avant-poste que je viens de construire, car je sais qu'ils reviendront. Ils ne me laisseront pas une si grande part d'Arda."

Melkor attendit encore une fois que Sauron montre son assentiment ; ce qu'il fit, bien que regrettant d'être éloigné de son maître, même si cela signifiait qu'il avait sa confiance.

"S'ils viennent me chercher - et ils viendront - tu ne te lanceras pas dans la bataille avec les autres. Tu es loin d'être un de mes meilleurs combattants, de toute façon." Il fit un geste de la main, prévenant toute interruption. "Et tu ne viendras pas me prévenir non plus ; pour ça, tu peux envoyer un de tes serviteurs si tu veux, sinon, la fureur de la bataille m'en avertira assez tôt. Mais je veux que tu te caches, et suffisamment bien pour qu'ils ne te trouvent pas. Si tu es faible, fuis. Si tu es fort, continue ma tâche.

\- Mais vous pensez être vaincu ? C'est impossible !

\- Je suis sur de l'être. Même si je suis plus fort qu'eux - ce que j'espère - Iluvatar est avec eux. Mon souhait serait qu'il soit obligé d'intervenir en personne pour me détruire, reconnaissant son erreur. Mais si je suis plus faible ; alors, si cela peut te rassurer, je ferai tout pour ne pas être détruit. Je me rendrai sans combattre s'il le faut - je pense pouvoir évaluer mes chances de victoire suffisamment tôt. Ils me mépriseront, mais je m'en moque ; ce ne sera jamais autant que je les méprise moi. Ils ne me voient pas ; seul ce que voit Iluvatar compte, et je ferai en sorte que cela ne lui plaise pas. A quoi bon être courageux quand on n'a rien à gagner ?" Il regarda Sauron intensément, avec son regard qui transperçait et brulait. "Je vois que cela te déplait. Que tu as toujours les mêmes préjugés qu'eux"

"Je suis incapable mépriser une décision de vous, Seigneur Melkor." répondit Sauron. "Les esprits de la terre ont de toute façon peu de cette fierté mal placée. Je fuirai, et je serai honoré s'il pouvait m'être donné de continuer ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de votre oeuvre."

Melkor sembla être convaincu qu'il disait la vérité ; et c'était en effet le cas. Mais même si aucune de ses paroles n'étaient mensongères, Sauron dissimulait en lui celle qui lui faisait le plus mal. S'il rejoignait de sitôt Angband, s'il y menait une garde éternelle, si Melkor lui-même se préparait à une défaite, serait-il donné à Sauron de le revoir encore ?


End file.
